1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil, and in particular relates to a single liquid oil and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer electronic applications are becoming increasingly diverse with the rapid progress of science and technology. In various electronic products, touch panels are widely used, such as for portable electronic products (such as personal digital assistant (PDA) or mobile phone).
The border of the touch panel is usually treated to form a metallic film on the surface of the border. The metallic film is required to meet the requirements of the low conductivity (electrical conductivity must be less than 200 mV) to avoid failure of the touch function. Currently, the metallic film is formed by a non conductive vacuum metallization (NCVM) process. However, the NCVM process has high equipment costs and there are many restrictions in fabrication steps such as the adhesive or assembly steps.
In order to solve the problems, the invention provides an oil and the oil is printed on the surface of the border of the touch panel to form a thin film on the border. The thin film not only has a metallic appearance but also has low conductivity.